Queen
by runwickedgirl
Summary: "I never would have expected this from you, Blondie. You were the one that always had her shit together. Who are you becoming?" She didn't answer him out loud but deep inside where her darkness lies was the answer. 'Queen'
1. Queen

I don't know if these are pointless or not but Disclaimer, I don't own TVD or TO. Shocker right?

So, I needed to write this, it's been in my head all day. Thanks for reading.

* * *

_Every man needs a woman when his life is a mess, because just like the game of chess, the queen protects the King.  
_

* * *

Panic, revulsion, adrenaline, and dread surged through her veins mixed in a hazardous cocktail. "What have I done?" she repeated incessantly staring at the blood on her hands. A lifeless body left discarded on the ground. They were trembling, her hands. Or was it her entire body? She couldn't tell. "Tyler..." She sobbed with remorse. She had no right to say his name, not after what she did to him. Still, it wasn't all her fault! She couldn't be blamed he left her no choice.

So she did it. She plunged her hand through this chest and ripped out his beating heart. Without a second thought. How quickly his face changed. From passion and anger to shock and horror. It had to be done he was ever going to stop. Revenge, it ate at him and he would keep at it until he succeeded. At she could rest now knowing he wouldn't be a threat as soon as she hid the body.

Smearing the blood off on her jeans she took a clean part of her shirt and wiped her face. There was no going back now. She made her choice. "I'm sorry Tyler! But I couldn't let you go after him. If you were to succeed. I don't think I could stand to lose him too. After my mom died…" The tears she'd been refusing to shed coming down like a waterfall. "He's the one good thing I have to look forward too. When I'm ready I'm going to go him and I can't do that if you win so…that's why you're dead!"

She kept talking. Telling Tyler's dead body everything she'd felt. As if he would come back to life and tell her it was okay. The sky darkened a bit, and that was her queue to do something. If her friends found out it wouldn't be pretty. Especially if they found out her reason. Caroline took out her phone and called the one person she knew she could count on.

Damon Salvatore owed her. He had done unspeakable things to her when she was human. It was time for him to pay up.

"Damon." She said into the phone, her voice heavy as she tried to push back the tears.

"Blondie! What do you want?" His would suggest that he was annoyed to speak to her and maybe he was a little. Though he had grown to tolerate/like her after she turned.

"Are you alone?"

"Not for long, so speak fast. I'm taking Elena out. Its date night and I'm feeling lucky."

"Damon! No. She doesn't even remember you and you … listen that's not why I called. You had to know one day I would call in your debt" She said, her voice was cold but not threatening. More matter of fact. Still, Damon's jaw tightened and he braced himself because he did know.

"I thought we got over this, Caroline." He was emotionless.

"Meet me in the woods and we will."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll tell her everything. All the things I remember in so very vivid detail that she'll swear it happened to her."

"Elena will understand. She knows I didn't have my humanity then. You used to know it too but you so conveniently forgot."

"Not Elena, Damon. _Bonnie_." There was pure silence in the background. A good minute but she could still feel him there."

"I'll come find you." And the line disconnected but not before a glass crashed against the fireplace. It would be another twenty minutes before he did locate her and Tyler's body. He didn't say anything at first.

He knew it had to be something pre-tty bad for Blondie to go this far but he hadn't expected Tyler Lockwood to be dead. Much like his mood. Truth be told he didn't really know why it had motivated him. Blondie had threatened to tell _Bonnie_, of all people. What did he care what Witchy thought of him? She hated him before and he lived and yet he did care.

"He's dead," was all he had to say to her nudging his body with his foot. Caroline was a chatterbox all she needed was a little push to open the gates. Part of her wanted to cry, some more but not for Tyler. She got that out of her system. She wanted to because it would make her look less guilty.

"He wouldn't stop. I tried to get him to calm down but he just got angrier. Before I knew it, this happened. I need to hide his body Damon." Anxiety began to hit her in floods. She was on edge but she was still strong enough to do what needed to be done. Which is what got her into this in the first place.

"…and your first instinct was to rip his heart out? Blondie! I'm impressed. If you would have just asked nicely I would have helped you. Extortion sets such an _ugly_ tone." There was a vague threat in there and she knew it.

"I didn't blackmail you just so you could help me. I knew you would have. I did it to buy your absolute loyality. No one can find out about this, Damon. With both of us having something to lose, it insures it."

"Hm. So why did you it?" Damon grabbed Tyler's body and put it over his shoulder. Wound facing up. His clothes were expensive especially to waste on Lockwood. Caroline's words rushed out before logic could stop them.

"He threatened me. He threatened mine. I think this time he was really going to kill him, he had a plan and a witch. I snapped and now here we are."

If Damon didn't think she was crazy before, he was thinking it now. "Klaus." Caroline nodded meekly. "The Original Vampire Werewolf Combo with a side of basket case?" Damon pressed. "Are we even talking about the same guy?"

"Elena wanted to save you once, do you remember. Even Bonnie found something redeemable in you after all the evil. Is it so hard to believe that I…"

"You're in love with him." He finished for her. Really not wanting to hear anymore. Bringing up Bonnie stirred a confusion in him that he didn't much appreciate. "I get it, you can't get enough of the bad boy and I'm completely off the table. I disappointed Blondie, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Damon…less judgy more hiding the body." Caroline had found her voice. Damon started to walk. Caroline followed but she stepped in something that gushed. She looked down and saw Tyler's heart.

"Wow, Blondie. Now you've literally ripped his heart out and stepped on it. Congratulations." Her eyes closed, she tried to put herself together but it was going to take her a minute. "Let's just get this over with."

"I have a better plan." An hour later, Tyler's body was on fire in a makeshift grave 8 feet below the earth. Normal graves are 6 feet but Caroline didn't want to risk it. They let the body incinerate until it was just bones covered in embers. Damon put the fire out and smashed Tyler's bones into the grave. He was very thorough. Caroline refilled the hole, Damon made sure it blended with the nature around it. That was it. The Lockwood's were one of the founding families and their bloodline was gone.

"What now?" Damon said looking at the grave.

"We go on like nothing happened."

"Can you do that, Blondie?"

"The sick part is that I can."

"I never would have expected this from you, Blondie. You were the one that always had her shit together. Who are you becoming?"

She didn't answer him out loud but deep inside where her darkness lies was the answer.

'Queen'


	2. Checkmate

Answers from the Author:

Question No one asked…I thought this was complete?

Yeah well now it is…until its not at which point that new point will be the new complete date.

Swurve: Thanks! 'ppreciate it, not stranger! Thanks for reading!

Guest: Here's two more chappies for no reason whatsoever.

Sandy Salvatore: Haha! I actually don't! But I'm a writer and killing characters is what we do. Even we like 'em. Also, ehh it's debatable.

Libra86: You and me both! Also, heads up this Caroline might fluctuate from Evil to Crazy. Depending on my mood. Like now I'm sleep deprived and these next two chapters are the end result.

LovetheKlaroline: Thanks! I feel like I know you from somewhere, haha! PS Cool Name, I dig it.

Alright….Le-go.

* * *

"You've been haunting me." She tells him. Accuses him actually, with the small hope that he would acknowledge it and stop. He takes it in stride, amusement coating his smooth accent "Have I?" Two words and she's madder than before wishing she could hurt him physically. That she wasn't so fresh out of vampire diapers. "I'm glad it pleases you! Ugh! Would I would give for the power to hurt you!"

Even with the exasperation in her voice Klaus doesn't look up at her. No, he just sits there, calmly. His feet crossed on the coffee table drawing in one of his books. Nonchalant, without a care in the word. "You do have the power to hurt me." He says simply, but if she were to see his eyes it would betray everything he's trying to portray. After all this time, she knows him and she knows what he means. "I meant physically! Where you can heal and I won't have to feel bad. Your heart, though…"

Caroline walks over to him, grabbing the hand he extended to her sitting with her back to him. His drawing is left discarded on the floor, his arms moving on to a different task. Wrapping themselves around Caroline. Klaus kisses her shoulder, making her heart flutter. She turns to look at his face. "That's mine. I'm only letting you told onto it for safekeeping. It's very important to me." The back of her hand taps his chest, Klaus grins. It's moments like these that he'd dream about since he met her. "I'll protect it as long as this heart…" His finger taps her heart, "…belongs to me."

"Klaus, this heart will always belong to you." She assures him. It's not something Caroline needs to think about. It's her truth written on the very core of her being. Niklaus Mikaelson is her forever and she is his.

The suns rays struck her face and just like that the dream is over. He really is haunting her. Showing up in her dreams beckoning her like a siren luring his prey. How desperately she wants to be his prey. To be completely devoured by those lips. Sucking and nibbling, his tongue tracing patterns on her skin. A moan escaped her lips when she remembered how expertly he knew how to use that tongue of his.

During the day, she could swear he rigged the radio station to play songs to remind her about him. Mostly, Lana Del Rey, sweet torture.

She thought of him when Enzo did anything. Heard his name with every Nick or Nicholas, they were saying it wrong anyway. It's been a month since Tyler passed away. Correction, since she killed Tyler. She needed to remind herself of that. To remind herself of what she was capable of. So that, in the future, when the people she knew found out her feelings for Klaus and tell her it's a fluke. She could remember exactly how real it was for her.

That wasn't to say that remorse didn't reach her, it did. It pinged inside her when she heard his name or passed by his unmarked grave. Even when she saw Matt but like in her heart, Klaus presence was stronger. It gobbled up her attention.

Damon played his part to perfection but the semi-friendship had lost some of its playfulness and returned to wariness. True with both had leverage on each other but now that he knew Caroline was loyal to Klaus and that could be a huge problem in the future. Still there was no denying she'd impressed him. The nerve, the boldness, and the crazy all very impressive. The darker version of him could appreciate it; hell he might even envy it but not enough.

Damon was sprawled on the bed, while Elena spoke to Matt Donavan. He and Jeremy were looking for Tyler, following a lead. Apparenty, a little birdy had put a thought into their head that something wasn't right and they should look for Tyler. That birdy was him. Unfortunately, since he needed to not be implicated in any way possible, he couldn't be as direct, so it all had to be done through Elena, not as effective. "Didn't someone say something about Lockwood meeting Blondie and some kind of revenge plan?" Damon said while they spoke, nothing too specific. He just needed to job their memories of things Tyler may have said. Elena repeated it in her words, and he was officially out of it. Donavan was about 4 hours out, just like he had planned. "Babe, be right back. I forgot Stefan wants to talk about his feelings. If I don't listen to him once a month he gets testy."

He went over to Caroline's house inviting himself in. Liz was dead, the whose belonged to no one living so, walk in he did. "Damon what are you doing here?"

"Alright Blondie, this is the way it's gonna go. We can't be friends. Not now. Not in this life time while your lover could potiential fuck up all the good I have here. Later though, when all of this is gone and I'm back to my former glory, totally."

"Okay, then we wont be friends but no going back on your word, Damon. I lose you lose."

"Yeah, see that's not going to work for me. You gotta go. This was my town first and I'm older. Matt Donavan is coming back from following a dead lead only you know I gave him. You have about 3 hours to move out of town before he comes here starts to ask you all kinds of questions. You could lie, but eventually it's not going to add up. Your lies, will just make more questions, at which point I will give Elena the idea to get Bonnie to contact the other side, where she will find heartless Tyler Lockwood. I'm giving you a head start as a courtesy. I did some fucked up shit to you. I was a dick but I also kept your secret and held you destroy a body. So. Even. See you in another life Blondie."

He hadn't given her a chance to talk he did all the rule settling. That asshole. "Not even close to even." She bit back vampire game face on. "Let me make myself real clear, I'm going to have Elena ask BonBon to check with the spirits, tonight." He wanted her gone and he knew exactly how to do it.

"Your going to pay for this." She growled.

"Yeah, but if you don't leave now, you'll be here to watch everyone turn on you. It won't be pretty Blondie. There is nothing left for you here. Start over somewhere else." Damon wasn't about to stay there. He had laid out her options, it was up to her now. Chances were she would leave and go with Klaus. If Luck was on his side, he would see her all crazified and drop her. If not, he'd make her Mrs. Klaus and Blondie would lose all credibility anyway. Whatever she was going to tell Bonnie would lose its impact without him losing her.

**Checkmate.**


	3. His and Her Kingdoms, anyone?

I wrote this on 3 hours of sleep for the past two days, how did I do?

* * *

Caroline did leave. Matt she could get around but not Bonnie. Ugh, Damon was going to pay in the most unbearable way possible. Emotionally, physically, any and every way she could. Scars that would be visible for all the world to see. Damon Salvatore, a monument marking the beginning of Caroline's Reign. The idea alone got her through the day. Klaus got her through the nights.

She didn't go to him immediately, she waited a week. Going to him with her tail between her legs was unbecoming. When she got there she would have a reason other than Damon and a plan. After a week she had half of the original goal ready. Close enough.

So she made her way to New Orleans, and spent the next two weeks taking in the sights and having no idea where to find him. What did she expect, to show up and his be there waiting for her? Sadly, no. She could call him but for some odd reason, she rather see the surprise on his face. I wasn't until walking into some random bar that she found him. Sitting by bar, chatting up the blonde bartender who had a death wish.

Caroline wasn't one to care, she knew how Klaus felt about her, but the old hag with her flirty smiles, had to go. Which she touched his hand, she sealed her fate to get the Tyler Special. Oh, shit that was insensitive, too soon? Eh, Caroline didn't Care. She walked over, hiding behind some people to hear their conversation. What she didn't realize is that she sat at a table with Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Caroline Forbes to what do I owe the displeasure?" Caroline looked at Klaus' sister and grinned. She didn't have to pretend to hate her anymore. Damon took care of that, she probably had no friends by now or wouldn't the second she got in contact with them. So why not play ball with Rebekah, she was a Queen in her own right.

"Rebekah hi, hey thanks for that time you saved me from Silas' mind fuck. I don't think I ever said that." Because not just a Queen but any decent human being, as she still kinda wanted to be one, could admit when they were wrong.

Rebekah was taken back. "Are you drunk?" Caroline laughed and grinned, "Not yet! And hey I mean it. I was shitty to you. My bad. I want to make it up you. How about I buy you a drink? But not from the bartender she seems like a slut might get HIV with your booze. Not cute."

Both blondes laughed. "I don't know what got into you but I like it and your right she's horrid follows Klaus around like a puppy, feeds his artistic ego." Caroline's eyes went straight to vampire, looking at the old hag. Rebekah was about to tell her, the hags name but Caroline refused to now it. Eff that ish.

"Klaus is mine!" she growled out much to the originals surprise. Rebekah made Caroline look at her. "What has gotten into you!" She asked not hiding the fact that she was stunned. "Your humanity is on, because that is definitely emotion but what the fuck, Caroline?"

"I'm here for Klaus, it's been a long time over due. Things have changed. I've changed I'm ready." Care was back to normal for now. Rebekah was past shocked and went straight to excited. Things were going to get fun around here! "What about Tyler and your endless love for all things Mystic Falls?"

"I have plans for Mystic Falls. My mom was the sherriff, I want to preserve it in her memory. As for my friends, they aren't anymore. I chose Klaus and Damon fucked me over. I have to repay him for that lovely little surpise still but um yeah. I'm Caroline Fucken Forbes, 2.0."

"Your mother died. Sorry, she was one of the good ones. As for everything else, Caroline that is a lot to take in. You chose my brother over Tyler, lost everyone. You want to get revenge on Damon and all of this is with your humanity. Wow!"

"Yeah she was, good thing she can't see me now though. Or a month ago. Hey Rebekah, I love this whole possible friendship thing we could have going but um, Klaus is over there with Sag-Tits Mcgee flaunting herself and I just I need to get over there and rip that grin off her whore mouth. Raincheck?

Rebekah nodded. "For the show I'm about to get, sure! Go for it, it's time for Nik to win the girl." Caroline grinned pushing people out of the way until she was in front of Klaus. Like sister like brother, he had the same shock on his face as Rebekah did.

"Can I help you?" The old hag belted. Klaus looked at Cami with questioning eyes. As if asking her if she could see Caroline. Before he could speak, she did. "You've been haunting me." But instead of waiting for him to answer she grabbed that stocked face and kissed him. Lighting the match and setting the fire. Klaus responded right away his hands sliding down her sides. Caroline's arms wrapped around his neck and he wasted no time pulling them closer together. Better than the finest liqueur he could buy, her mouth was addicting. He could take her then and there, show everyone in this bloody town how its done and who she belongs to but this was Caroline and he cared about her reputation. Plus she'd never go for it.

He broke the kiss, but remained flushed against her. "Not that I mind love but what's all this?" She smiled at the light in his eyes. Taking in his scent, she was home. "I'm showing up at your door ready for you to show me what the world has to offer."

"And what of Tyler, I'm sure he has a few choice words about your decision? Does he know you're here?"

"Yeah he knows. Trust me he got the message. I ripped his heart out." Klaus laughed. "I'm sure he'll survive. But love, I, as much as I want you and I do want you. I've only ever wanted you. You are the dream I have everynight…"

In the background, Cami died a little inside. Between the two lovers…

"But…" Caroline added for Klaus seeing where this is going. Her tone having a are you kidding me vibe.

"There are witches after me. It's not safe. There is a spell their conjuring up, as I've heard they need one ingredient to make it work. It's supposed to turn me human. I don't even know what the spell entails. If that comes to pass…I just I can't have you getting in the crossfire of this war." He was about to let her go but she refused to let him.

"They needed your first born son. While I'm pretty sure you didn't have any kids, you did make one a few years ago. Tyler told me he found some witches that needed his blood kill you once and for all. You fathered a species with them. Don't worry Klaus, I've took care of it."

Klaus was processing all the info. Rebekah and Cami listening taking it all in. He finally found an emotion, anger. "Love, I know he was your first love but I can't have him around if he is that valuable to my enemy. I'm sorry, I should have killed him when he came!"

"Klaus! Listen to my words. I ripped his heart out. I took care of it." For the second time to Originals were shocked half to death. "What…"

"He was going to kill you! I couldn't let that happen! It was him or you I chose you. His body is buried, broken in to small pieces after being set on fire."

He could see it in her eyes, the sincerity, the beauty, and the darkness. Her vampire side coming out in a vibrant crimson red hue. She killed for him. No just anyone, Tyler. She was here for him. She was ready to be with him, a century early and 10x as bold. A wicked formed on his lips. "Let's try this again. I'm here waiting for you to show me what the world has to offer." She said again.

"Welcome to my Kingdom, Sweetheart."

It was his turn to kiss her, ravish her a tidbit inappropriately in public.

"Much better! You know what would make it even better" She said a little breathless. "Hmm?"

"His and Her Kingdoms. I want Mystic Falls."


End file.
